


Catturali tutti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Wonderful man [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble AU con Ash protagonista.Prompt di We are out for prompt.





	Catturali tutti

1.

 

Ash si appoggiò allo sportello del treno, guardando fuori dal finestrino, indossava il cappello storto, sulle spalle uno zainetto semivuoto, in una mano teneva stretto il manico del trolley. Il rumore del treno gli risuonò nelle orecchie, mentre il contraccolpo della frenata lo faceva ondeggiare.

< Ancora non riesco a credere che io abbia avuto il trasferimento di lavoro che desideravo proprio in questa zona >. Sorrise.

Il treno frenò e Ash premette il pulsante per aprire lo sportello.

< Finalmente la rivedrò… Le nostre vite sono sempre state più veloci di un battito di ciglia. Sapevo che la nostra separazione era un ciao, un arrivederci, non un addio >.

 

[110].

 

2.

 

Misty vide Ash scendere dal treno, lo raggiunse correndo e lo abbracciò. Il giovane rischiò di cadere, il trolley arrivò a terra.

Misty guardò Ash sorridendo raggiante, i capelli arancioni le ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

“Ancora non riesco a crederci. Verrà a lavorare proprio nel mio parco acquatico” biascicò.

“Non credevi che il piccolo monello dispettoso che ti rubava la bici sarebbe riuscito a diventare biologo marino, vero?” chiese.

Misty negò col capo.

“Quello che sapevo era che in qualche modo ci saremmo ritrovati” sussurrò.

“La nostra vita è un rapido avvicendarsi di momenti in cui aspettiamo di incontrarci, ma succede sempre” disse Ash.

Misty lo baciò con trasporto.                       

 

[109].

 

3.

 

Ash posò sulla scrivania il vassoio di cartone con i bicchieri colmi di caffè, detergendosi le labbra con la lingua, sentendole salate a causa del sudore. Le ciocche di capelli mori gli ricadevano scomposte.

< Da quando ho iniziato a lavorare per questa ditta, mi sfruttano… > pensò. Udì delle risatine e socchiuse gli occhi, si diresse in quella direzione e socchiuse la porta dietro cui venivano i rumori. Sbirciò con aria curiosa.

Gary indossava un costume con disegnato un koala e in mezzo all’ufficio c’era una piscina.

< Ecco a cosa si riferivano dicendo che il nipote del proprietario aveva dei ‘privilegi’ > pensò, richiudendo la porta lentamente.

 

[109].

 

4.

 

Ash divenne paonazzo vedendo che Gary stava giocando a golf vestito da fenicottero.

“Non dire niente, se non vuoi essere licenziato” disse l’altro fattorino, intento a distribuire la posta tra gli uffici.

“Brock, d’accordo i privilegi del nipote del capo, ma… ha addirittura i lustrini psichedelici” gemette Ash.

“Per questo tengo sempre gli occhi chiusi” rispose Brock.

Ash impallidì notando gli occhi chiusi dell’altro.

“Ho sviluppato un radar, come i pipistrelli, mi basta localizzare i profumi di tutte le fanciulle affascinanti” spiegò Brock.

Ash si accorse che Gary gli stava facendo l’occhiolino, notò il corpo muscoloso dell’altro e divenne paonazzo.

 

[100].

 

5.

 

Misty si mordicchiò il labbro, tenendo il capo chino, un colpo di vento le fece volare il cappello. La giovane tentò di afferrarlo, ma le sfuggì, Ash lo prese per lei e glielo porse.

Misty serrò un pugno.

“Il treno sta per partire…”. Iniziò a dire Ash, indicandolo con la testa. Al suo movimento il suo zainetto pesante le ondeggiò sulle spalle.

“Ash…” esalò lei. Prese il cappello dalla mano di lui e se lo strinse al petto spasmodicamente.

“… Devo andare…” sussurrò Ash.

“No, non devi andartene così presto” gemette Misty.

Il treno fischiò.

“Devo” rispose Ash, le diede le spalle e corse via.

 

[105].


End file.
